particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyro Aquila
Cyro Aquila (February 2, 4158 - ) is a Selucian politician who represents the region of Korgana in the Ekklesía. He was the leader of In Marea Possumus Facere after the V congress of his party, and current rector of the University Aelius Celer. Before politics (4158 - 4188) Cyro Aquila was born in Korgana. His father is a socialist entrepreneur. His mother is a social security worker. He graduated from Magni Institute, a college-preparatory school. He played as a basketballer in Avia U-21 basketball team. In 4176, he went to the University of Florentia to study economics and business sciences. He graduated in 4181. In 4188, he joined In Marea in order to bring new ideas to the party. He earned a degree in Politics and Economics in 4192 after graduating from the Free University of Majatra, and a degree of business leadership from IESE Business School in the University of Kal Serathi. He speaks fluent Selucian, Istalian, Egelian and Beluzian. He is an atheist. Leader of In Marea (4198-) Following the call of the General Assembly to new elections after the decision of Hypatia Scafidi, Aquila presented his candidature and was sent into the final three, winning with the approval of 8 out of 11 General Assembly members. Consul de Popularis (4200-) Just two years after being elected, thanks to his hard campaign against all the stablished by his own party and the others, he managed to get to the second round (in second position), and winning the 2nd round by the highest percentage since Ethan Megalos in 4123, with more than 62%. During his legislature, he tried to pass some international bills, but due to the high abstentionism in the left-wing parties and the opposition block, it couldnt be done. However, he was chosen again in the 4204 Selucian elections, this time without the endorsement of Eipublicae Natus, which endorsed the candidate from Hosiana Conservativa. After the early elections called in 4207 due to the dissolution of three major parties (Hosiana Conservativa, Liber Unitum and Vox Natione), he was elected once again as Consul de Popularis, with more votes than in the past elections, thus becoming the first leader of In Marea since Ethan Megalos to have been elected three times in a row for Consul de Popularis. In the 4211 he remained as Consul Populi Seleuciae, making history and approaching to the all time record of Megalos being the longest Consul in Selucian history (23 years), followed by Flavius Augustus Aquilinus with 20 years. In the 4215 Selucian elections, he lost for the first time, and was defeated in the first round, coming 3rd with 14,786,745 votes (23.03%) after Cassianus Priscus, who became the new Consul Populi, and Caeparia Milona from Factio Democratica. In the 4219 elections he received only less than 20% of the votes, the lowest ever for a candidate from In Marea, which led him to resign from his position. Personal life Cyro Aquila is a firm defensor of feminism, ecologism and LGBT rights, being identified by some newspapers as a "far-left" candidate. He is the second candidate, after Aelius Celer, to a high position in Selucia to be an openly member of the LGBT group. Category:Selucian people and politicians